the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharingan
The rank upgrade Mangekyou Sharingan requires that the user has the Sharingan rank upgrade. Note on eye transplants: must be obtained via RP, canonical MS techniques requiring two eyes requires additional RUs to have and utilize multiple eyes without constant CP drain due to constitutively active sharingan. Sharingan NOTE: At least one of these feats must be taken to have an active sharingan. If sharingan is active it costs 5 CP/round regardless of which aspect of the sharingan is in use. * Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. Note: This ability may be scaled up at a later time, i.e. reconfigured as a 40 CP boost to strength and speed, if desired. '' * '''Sharingan: Chakra Vision' - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra use within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). Once an active sharingan is in use, this allows for additional feats to be used such as: * Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! Note: The copy ninja feat lets you copy all elemental jutsu, including utility abilities such as melds, and healing feats. You may not keep these abilities beyond the mission/thread in which the copied jutsu was observed. You may not copy kekkei genkai, hiden techniques, sealing, or anything from an advanced RU. Keeping Copied Jutsu As Feats Yes, you can keep jutsu you have seen in combat by taking them as feats! * The user must have their sharingan active when they observe the jutsu. * Observed jutsu must be acquired via RP - either in PvP, RP, or a mission. * Feats taken as copied jutsu are the same as other feats and cannot be freely swapped out. The types of feats you can take are restricted as outlined: * Only elemental attacks, buffs, or barrier types of abilities may be taken as copied feats. Utility abilities such as "wind meld" or a "water whip" that isn't purely an attack may not be taken as feats. * Elemental abilities taken under the sharingan RU are subjected to elemental weaknesses, but do not benefit from superiority over other elements unless you also have that element as a RU. Example - a copied fire ninjutsu ability is weak to water and not strong against wind, unless the user also has fire release as a RU. Sharingan + Genjutsu Sharingan must be active for any of the abilities to work. * Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill with active sharingan, but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change '- The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (10-40 CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent. After the genjtusu is broken normal genjtusu mechanics apply) * '''Demonic Illusion: Shacking Stakes Technique '- Firstly, this technique requires the use of the Genjutsu: Sharingan. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture. (40 CP, applies a -12 endurance) Mangekyou Sharingan This rank upgrade will give the user the Mangekyou Sharingan. To take this rank upgrade, the player must unlock it in RP. Original MS jutsu may be proposed to ephors for approval. '''This is a CPE RU. Requirements: *Sharingan Rank Upgrade *Jonin Rank Feats Note: The MS on its own grants no special abilities, unless such is chosen as one of the 3 MS abilities. Thus the basic MS is charged the same 5 CP/round as the sharingan for activity and must be active to utilize any MS-related feats. Note 2 harder: Mangekyou Sharingan feats all cost 40CP, and therefore require 13CC to be used. Note 3 harderer: You may only take 3 abilities for your MS. This does not include feat chains that build upon the 3 core abilities. * Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu - Inextinguishable black flames that can consume everything. Flames burn slowly and damage is done over time rather than all at once, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. 40 CP attack * Amaterasu Manipulation - Using the left eye to control the Amaterasu, shape transformation can be applied to it and put it out. It can be shaped into a variety of things such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Can only be applied to existing Amaterasu flames. CP to shape, 10 CP to maintain form * Amaterasu: Cloak of Flames - The user manipulates Amaterasu with such control that they coat their entire body in a cloak of black flames. It burns so hot it burns the very moisture out of the air. However, it is not as strong as raw Amaterasu due to that fact the user has to shape it. (20 cp to activate /10 maintain). If overcharged, the cloak becomes a tornado of flames around the user and burns with the full power of Amaterasu (40 CP activate / 20 CP maintain). Basic cloak can be given to others, overcharged cannot. Only one cloak active at a time. Must use pre-existing Amaterasu to create the cloak. * Mangekyou Sharingan: Kamui - Can warp part self into another plane and back. Or it can be used to send an incoming attack into another plane. The success of this technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based) 40 CP attack * Kamui: Specialized Warping - User can warp part of his body for 20 CP. No more than 1/4 of the body can be warped at a time. The success of this technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Only the specified body part can be warped; the rest of the body is vulnerable to being struck by an incoming attack. The technique lasts for 1 round. The user can also teleport their entire self to another location on the battlefield for 40 CP, but cannot use the technique to escape battle. * Kamui: Offensive warping - The user can warp his own attacks for 20 CP to any location on the battlefield. This includes physical attacks such as reaching through a portal or throwing things into a portal, or jutsu sent through a portal. The success of this technique depends on the user's ability to hit versus the opponent's ability to dodge. (Note: Removal of limbs is not allowed as it breaks game mechanics and rules) Mangekyou Sharingan + Genjutsu * Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. Applies debuffs of -5 to the victim's strength, speed, chakra control, and endurance, which last for 2 rounds. CP Susano'o These feats are the feats that can be taken for the Susano'o. They must be taken under the Mangekyou Shringan rank upgrade Requirements: *Sharingan Rank Upgrade *Genjutsu Rank Upgrade *Mangekyou Sharingan Rank Upgrade *Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi feat *Mangekyou Sharingan: Amaterasu feat Feats: * Susano'o: Ribs - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. Ribs can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). It costs 20 CP to activate and 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. * Susano'o: Arms - The Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. The ribcage functions as previously described (intermediate barrier). The arms allow Susano to attack with either a bow and arrow *or* swords and function as a 'free' 20 CP attack per round after the maintenance cost, on top of the user's ability to initiate an attack from inside the Susano'o. Upon chosing this feat select bow or swords and your Susano'o gains the weapon/s you chose to attack with. This costs 20 CP to activate (with the ribs) and then 20 CP/round to maintain. * Skeletal Susano'o - A more complete version of the Susano'o forms. This upgrades the barrier aspect of Susano'o so that it can withstand either a taxing jutsu or physical attacks with 30+ strength behind them. This also upgrades the previously taken arms to a 'free' 40 CP attack if bow was taken or two 'free' 40 CP attacks if swords were taken, after the maintenance cost, and allows for an additional set of arms to be taken with the next feat. Costs 40 CP to activate and 20 CP/round to maintain. * Susano'o: Arm Augment - Susano'o gains another set of arms, allowing for Susano'o to wield a bow and two swords. This effectively grants Susano'o an extra three attacks per round that are free after the maintenance costs of Susano'o: two 40 CP melee attacks and 1 40 CP ranged attack. This is in addition to any additional attacks initiated by the user (which cost CP). Furthermore, Susano'o still functions as an advanced barrier, able to withstand a taxing jutsu or physical attacks up to 30 strength. This costs 40 CP to activate and 40 CP/round to maintain. Supercharge mechanics - Charging can be applied piecemeal to the Susano'o construct. The shield aspect can be charged following normal mechanics, however unless the melee and/or ranged attacks are also charged they function as normal. : Examples: barrier is charged to 60 CP. This means that the barrier functions as a 60 CP barrier, whereas the ranged attacks and melee attacks function as 40 CP attacks. If the user wants to charge the barrier and the ranged attack, they spend 60 CP for the barrier and 20 CP extra to charge the 40 CP ranged attack for a total of 80 CP that round. If they want to charge the barrier, melee, and ranged attacks they spend 100 CP: 60 for the barrier, 20 for the boost to the ranged attack, and 20 for the boost to the melee attacks. Users * Kusaru Uchiha * Midihori Komonoto * Shun * Tomomi Uchiha Category:Jutsu